Passion In The Clear Garden
by Matelijo
Summary: Kage is an average High School Student, or so he thinks, but when he starts to fall for someone he believes is stalking him, his life takes a strange turn.
1. Chapter 1

_**Passion In The Clear Garden**_

(Unknown Garden) There were two men, a man dressed to fit the description of a first-class general, and a young more sinister figure in a trench coat wearing a mask which had a design of the sun and moon on opposite sides of the face.

(General) "How is she?"

(Sinister figure) "Her state hasn't changed."

(General) "And any news on her counterpart?"

(Sinister figure) "We haven't even a lead on whom or where it is."

(General)(Sigh) "Send all agents to every corner of the city, if she's here, it can't be far. Send me a report immediately if found."

(Sinister figure) "Sir." He vanishes.

(General) "It must be found soon, letting their project run free could turn fatal. We are running out of time!"

Meanwhile...

(Kurokami High School)

(Teacher) "Settle down everyone, let us begin."

(Chattering in the classroom)

(Teacher) "I said...LET US BEGIN!"

(Silence)

(Teacher speaking sweetly) "Now then, we shall discuss the upcoming play and then tomorrow have a vote for the cast to see who will play who after everyone

tries out."

(Boys speaking amongst themselves)

(Boy #1) "So, did you do yesterday's Math homework?"

(Boy #2) "Yeah, got it done before I went to bed last night, how come you never get yours done?"

(Boy #1) "Easy for someone like you to say, you're a walking calculator, that stuff is nerve wracking!"

(Boy #2)

"Whatever. Here it is."

(Boy #1) "Yes! You're a lifesaver!"

(Boy #3) "Hey Kage,

how come you're so smart?"

(Boy #2) "Huh? What do you mean Chad?"

(Boy #3) "I mean, I've known you since first year middle school and I've never seen you struggle in anything, even in sports."

(Kage) "Hmm. Beats me, I never thought

about it before, almost like it's natural to me."

(Boy #1)(Whisper) "Chad, you know what I think? I think Kage is an alien!"

(Boy #3) "Get real, I know he's smart, funny, and can perfect anything on the first try, and I see what you're saying, but there are times when even Kage is a bonehead."

(Boy #1) "You know, you're right, he can't even remember his past. It's all a cloud of blur in my head. He says when I ask him." He said mockingly.

(Chad) "Yeah it's weird, he can't remember where he's from, his home, his family, blank with a capital B."

(Boy #1) "Don't Worry Kage! I, Hiroyuki Sakuno will help you regain you're memory!"

(Kage) "Sorry Hiro, but if I can't even crack this, I'm not sure if you can."

(Hiroyuki) "What are you saying? These were made for miracles, made to

create! Ha ha ha!"

(Chad) "Create what? White stains?" Chad said humorously.

Hiro stared at him angrily for a brief moment.

(Hiroyuki) "Oh yeah? Then allow me to demonstrate how destructive these hands can be in boxing class!"

(Chad) "And I thought you destroyed yourself enough last time you whacked off to that porno."

Angry stare again.

(Hiroyuki) Hey, what's with all the beat-off jokes you bastard?" Hiro said in irritation.

(Chad) "Hey, what's wrong Kage?" Chad said noticing that Kage was massaging the sides of his head.

(Hiroyuki) "Chad, Kage only does that when he's catching a severe headache, we should keep it down."

(Chad) "Sorry 'bout that Kage, we got a little carried away." Chad said smiling trying to ignore the dead look in Kage's eyes.

(Teacher) "And that concludes our discussion and our class."

(Bell rings)

(Kage stretches)(Yawn) "Oh god, I thought that explanation would've ended sooner but it dragged on."

(Chad) "Hey, it's over now, let's not worry about that and enjoy the weekend."

(Kage) "Yeah."

(Hiroyuki) "Why so down Kage, you should be glad to be out of there, we should go sing karaoke tonight."

(Chad) "Yeah, cheer up."

(Kage) "Sorry guys, I just feel tired for some reason."

(Chad) "Then why don't you go home and rest, we'll catch you later."

(Hiroyuki) "Yeah, see ya Kage."

(Kage) "Talk to you later." Kage said walking off.

(Kage walking home alone)

(Kage) "Aw man, that headache came back with a vengeance!"

Kage got the feeling he was being watched. He stopped and looked around him and he saw on the corner of his eye that in the top floor window of the house to his right, there was a curtain slightly open as though he was being spied on by an unknown figure.

(Kage) "hmm, I wonder who lives here, I don't recall anyone ever coming to or from this house and yet there's no pile of mail outside."

This felt very strange to Kage, his curiosity almost drove him to ring the doorbell, but instead he continued home.

(Voice from the window) "I wish he had."

(Kage) "I'm ho..." Kage paused and side stepped as his father came at him swiftly with power trying to cut his son with a sword, the attacked kept coming.

(Dad) "Close!" Kage closed his eyes and clearly dodged the barrage of swings.

(His dad stopped) "Way to go son, you've kept up in you're training, that's my boy!"

(Kage) "Where's mom? Usually she comes too but with crescent blades."

(Dad) "Oh, you're mom had to work double shifts again, she's gonna have to for the next week."

(Kage) "Oh yeah? I'm going up to my room to call the boys, talk to you in a bit."

(Dad) "Son, when are you gonna quit bothering with those two bums and get yourself a girl? At this rate, your mom and I won't live long enough to see grandchildren."

(Kage) "Not that again, I told you guys, everyone at school, and maybe even everyone in town, hates me. I'll be in my room."

(Dad) "That boy. Hey, wait a second, I can give him my secret stash, maybe that's the problem!"

(Kage) "Hello, may I speak to Hiroyuki?"

(Girl) "Is this Kage?"

(Kage) "Yes, it's me."

(Girl) "Hi Kage, this is Towasuki, my bro isn't here, he and Chad are on their 'Investigation' again."

(Kage) "Oh, ok. Well, let him know I called."

(Towasuki) "Sure thing."

(Kage) "Bye." Kage hangs up the phone.

(Kage) "Hm. Why am I still thinking about that? I don't even know who that was, maybe I should rest now." Kage thought to himself.

(Birds chirping)

(Kage) "Crap the sun is bright, guess that means get you're lazy butt up."

(Mom) "Kage, breakfast!"

(Kage) "Guess mom is up already, better get up before she comes up here." Kage walked downstairs and a heavenly aroma from the food met him half way."

(Kage) "Morning mom."

(Mom) "Good morning dear!" She said happily.

(Kage) "You seem more happier and excited as ever, what's the occasion?"

(Mom) "Guess!"

(Kage) ?Ok, um, you got you're hair and nails done?"

(Mom) "Nooo..."

(Kage) "Um, you and dad put a hole in the floor last night?"

(Mom) "Nooo! I got it, I got the promotion I wanted!"

(Kage) "Oh Wow! That's great, what's you're position?"

(Mom) "My rank is high enough that I'm captain of my own squad now!" She revealed a police force badge.

(Kage) "Wow! Did you tell dad yet?"

(Mom) "I wanted to tell him when he came down!"

(Kage) "Maybe we can get new furniture, and TVs, and...Will my allowance increase?"

(Mom) "Of course dear!"

(Kage) "Alright! Maybe I can upgrade my wardrobe and get a second spare uniform!"

(Mom) "Settle down and eat your breakfast dear."

(Kage) "I'm already finished, I'm goin over to Chad's and I'll get Hiro on the way."

(Mom) "Alright dear, don't forget you're weekend curfew, be home by then for dinner."

(Kage) "Kay!" On the way, Kage to his favorite shortcut to Hiro's down Nagai lane. As he walked he got a chilling sensation, the one from the other night, and he just happened to have stopped in the same place as last time.

(Kage) "What is this strange feeling, why do I only feel it when I'm in front of this one house in the perfect view from that one window upstairs, why?"

The curtains in the upstairs window moved when he walked up to the gate, almost as if someone retreated from the window. He stood at the gate until the paper boy came a few minutes later, after the newspaper hit the front porch of the big blue house, he looked up to see the curtain move once again.

(Kage) "Hmm, I wonder." He said staring at the house as though he was trying to get his eyes to pierce through the walls of the house. Then, the front door slid open just enough for him to see an arm reach out to get the newspaper, after the mysterious person grabbed hold of it, all he saw was dark raven colored hair blow in the wind as they rushed back inside.

(Kage) "Raven colored hair." Kage thought to himself.

(Kage) "Oh, I better get going before Hiro comes looking for me." Kage said rushing on his way. As Kage left the house, someone followed from the front door to the gates to watch him as he left.

(Voice) "If only I could have come out to meet him." The voice said sadly.

(Arriving at Hiroyuki's house)

(Knock, knock, knock, knock)

(Pause)

(Knock, knock, knock, knock)

(The door opens)

(Hiro's mom) "Yes? Oh Kage, how are you?"

(Kage) "Morning Mrs. Sakano, is Hiro home?"

(Hiro's Mom) "Yes, please come in while I get him."

(Hiro's Mom) "Oh Hiroyuki, Kage's here!" His mother called out to him.

(Kage sniffing the air) It smells delicious as ever here Mrs. Sakano, you guys must have just had breakfast!

(Mrs. Sakano) "Why yes we did, have you had breakfast?"

(Kage) "Yes ma'am. He said politely.

(Hiroyuki) "Kage, I'll be down in a sec!" Hiro yelled from his room.

(Kage) "Kay!" Kage yelled back.

(Kage) "Mrs. Sakano, were you guys planning on going to the Pre-Summer Fair?"

(Mrs. Sakano) "Well we were going, but, we still need time to prepare, we've got our outfits but I..."

(Kage) "But what?"

(Brief Pause)

(Mrs. Sakano) "Well...I can't decide what color fingernail polish to wear with my outfit between red, blue, and green! It has all three colors in each pattern!"

(Kage) "I should have known, you have to look you're best for a special occasion."

(Mrs. Sakano) "I would say my best, just good enough, I'm saving my best for Christmas!"

(Kage) "Mrs. Sakano you're impossible!"

(Mrs. Sakano) "Please call me Karin." She said sensually trying to tease him. (She's like that sometimes, likes to tease people)

(Kage) "Very Funny!" He said slightly blushing.

(Hiroyuki) "Ok, I'm ready!" Hiro said leaping down the stairs. Mrs. Sakano moved Kage out of the way and punched Hiro as he was about to make it to the bottom of the stairs.

(Mrs. Sakano) "What did I tell you about that?"

(Hiroyuki) "Sorry mom." Hiro said dazed on the floor being dragged out by Kage.

(Kage) "Man she clobbered you, she could be in woman's boxing! Kage said laughing.

(Hiroyuki) "Hey it, not funny having a UFC fighter for a mother, if I skip out on too many chores when she's gone. She'll be bringing a butt-kicking home with her."

(Kage) "Yeah my mom could sense when I'm not doing my chores, and she does the same thing to me, but with her it's more deadly!"

(Hiroyuki) "Do you ever get the feeling that we won't live to see twenty if our grades drop below a 'B' in out classes?" He said.

(Kage) "Yeah, the despair sets in whenever I think about it." Kage said with a deathly expression on his face."

(They stare at each other with pale deathly faces)

(Chad) "Hey guys where you been? I've been waiting!" Chad yelled running from his house to meet them.

(Chad trying to catch his breath) "W...Where...Have...You been...I waited...for you..."

(Kage) "Settle down, we were on our way to get you, Hiro's mom held us up a bit."

(Hiro) "So, where to?"

(Chad) "How about the Karaoke Clubhouse?"

(Hiroyuki) "Yeah, we haven't been there in a while, let's go there!" Hiro said excitedly.

(Kage) "Do I really have to hear both of you're terrible voices?" Kage said joking with a grin on his face.

(Chad) "Bet you can sing a little Kage."

(Kage) "Ok, I'll show you, even though I don't really like to sing very much."

(Hiroyuki) "Then let's go, to the clubhouse!"

(Kage) "Alright, I just hope you guys have been practicing, last time you lost to a duo of little girls."

(Chad) "That wasn't fair, they were on a record label, and they were kid singers!"

Kage, Chad, and Hiroyuki went out to sing karaoke. And little did they know, Kage really was being watched, as they left, someone in a hooded robe followed behind without being noticed. The three finally made it to the karaoke club and they luckily arrived in time for the half price booth, Kage was being watch from far across the room, he hadn't noticed yet, which is probably what his pursuer wanted it to be like. But what does this person want with Kage?

(Kage) "Hey guys, I'm gonna go on home, I'm getting a little tired, catch you later."

(Chad) "Aw, come on Kage, stay a while longer why don't ya."

(Hiroyuki) "Yeah, the hot babes who show up around 8:00 aren't here yet, stick around and it might be worth you're while!"

(Kage) "Sorry guys, next time." Kage said leaving.

Kage keeps getting tired quickly as you may have noticed, but it's mainly caused by a kind of stress he occasionally feels.

(Kage) "I bet they think I'm lame for leaving five hours earlier than planned. But I didn't want to overdo it and faint."

Kage decided to take his favorite shortcut home again, but this time something felt different, he didn't know why, but he got the feeling he was being watched by an unknown predator. He looked around and then turned around, there was no one there. When he was ready to proceed on, he bumped into someone, it was none other than his stalker.

(Kage)

"Oh no, I'm sorry, are you hurt?" He said sincerely. There was no word, but the hooded person quickly shook their head.

(Kage) "Well, ok, really I'm sorry, I gotta go." The hooded person latched onto his arm almost immediately after he turned away.

(Kage) "Uh... can'I help you?" He said confused as to why that they'd do that. There was no response, the hooded person held onto his arm with their head close to him and moved one hand down to his.

(Kage) "Ok then, how about I walk you home? Still not a word, but this time, they took a step forward and the person holding onto his arm kept their head down as though to shield their identity from him.

(Kage) "Um, which house is yours?" The silence continues, but soon after, the hooded person slowed and then stopped in front of the same blue house Kage kept stopping by.

(Kage) "Uh, is this it?" The person nodded.

(Kage) "Ok, then I guess I'll be on my way now, see ya." Kage tried to go, but they still held onto him. He felt pretty awkward and didn't want to be mean and throw

them off of him, that's not something the real Kage would do.

(Kage) "Is something wrong? Something bothering you?" Kage said to express his concern. The hooded person held his arm tight and finally gave a few words.

(Hood person) "Will you, please come back? tomorrow maybe?" Kage didn't know what to say, a stranger asked him to return tomorrow as if they knew each other, but the Kind Kage couldn't say no, especially to someone with such a sweet voice.

(Kage) "Alright, if that's what you want, I guess I can, I'll be by tomorrow morning at

11:30, I don't usually get up till about 10:30. Is that ok?" The hooded person nodded and ran to the front door, they turned to look at him once more and then entered.

(Kage) "What was that about? What a weird day, who was that? Sounded like a girl's voice." Kage was very confused and didn't know what to do, all he knew was that his mystery pursuer might be a woman.

Just as Kage made it home his headache came back all over again, the only thing was that today, his parents decided to go to bed early while he was gone, REALLY gone to BED. He crept upstairs and down the hall to his room, he laid down staring at the ceiling trying to think of what to do next. Kage figured that he could show up and see what he was needed to do, he was nervous, but he wanted to know who she was and what she wanted from him.

That next morning, Kage woke up around 10:49 am, later than expected but at least he?d be able to get ready and eat breakfast before he left. Kage was ready to go out.

(Mom) "Where are you headed dear?"

(Kage) "Just out for a walk, I'll be back later, bye mom."

(Mom) (Sigh) "Sometimes I wonder about that boy, I'm his mother and I don't understand him as well as I should."

Kage, while headed to see the mysterious person at the spot they parted at, he became worried about what would happen when he got there. As he approached the house, he had his head, but not for long. As he reached the house on the hill at the halfway point of the street, he noticed someone standing outside the house looking up at it. It was a young girl about his age.

(Kage) "Uh, hi there." Kage said trying to greet her as he approached the house.

The girl looked down upon him and stood silently waiting for him, and she just happened to be in the spot Kage was to meet his mysterious new 'Friend'."

(Kage) "So um, do you like this house? It is beautiful." She said not a word, but she did give him her full attention.

(Kage) "Hey, do you know who lives here?" He asked with much curiosity.

Still not a word, she walked up to him and slowly circled him as though to examine his every feature closely.

(Kage) "What? I got dirt on me or something?" He said.

He had no clue why she'd continuously walk around him, and it kinda freaked him out, she looked at him like a marvel.

(Kage) "What's wrong?" She finished scouting him and stopped, she looked at him for a minute and then gave a gentle smile. She moved to his side and grabbed hold of his arm, just as the person from the other night did. At that moment, Kage had a flashback which reminded him of this, he slowly backed away and gave a confused look.

(Kage) "Wait, was it you? The one from the last night?" She gave a nod and walked over to the gate, there was a print scanner she used to open it.

Then, she stood inside the gate with a girlish pose with her head tilted and waited as though she was inviting him in.

(Kage) "Whoa! I just met you, I, couldn't possibly-" She ran up to him and gave a big smile, she grabbed his arm again and pulled him inside.

Kage lost his nerve as they entered, but his thoughts of the current situation changed, the inside of the house was that of a top class millionaire, he couldn't believe his eyes.

(Kage) "Wow. Do you really live here?" He said in amazement.

The girl was waiting at the staircase for him, Kage soon got the impression she wanted to show him something upstairs, perhaps her room he thought, he hoped not. As they scaled the 1 Â½ story staircase, Kage's nervousness transformed interest, he was more worried about what he saw than what awaited him at the top of the stairs. After reaching the top, they went on to the room on the far left of the house, and the closer they got, the more of his nervousness returned.

(Kage shivering) (Gulp) "So uh, is this you're room?" His fear to getting to him nearly preventing a single word from escaping his lips.

The girl nodded and opened the door to reveal a dream land, there were paintings of the sky, the clouds, the trees, the grass, and a small river. On the ceiling, there was a picture of space showing stars and comets, Kage was beginning to get lost in thought, and then he noticed her waiting by the bed. His heart pounded harder the closer he came, she sat him down and pulled up a chair in front of him as if she was about to watch something on TV.

(Kage) "Tell me, who...?" The girl got up and went over to the other side of the room for some reason, she stood at the wall and a box shaped keypad emerged from the wall.

Her key strokes were calm yet swift as she entered the password, the keypad submerged itself into the was to reveal a shiny door with a sign that says 'Closet' on it.

(Kage) "Wow, a secret closet, how did you do that?" Kage said as though he thought he'd be amazed to no end.

(Kage) "Wow! That's cool! I wish I had one of those, maybe I can escape to it whenever my parents go at it." She turned to give him a delighted smile and then went in and closed the door.

(Kage) "H-Hey wait, what about me?" Kage said rising from the bed to follow her.

She poked her head out of the closet and gave him a smile, then she waved her hand gesturing to sit down, when he sat back down, she went back into the closet. A moment after, Kage heard a click and stereos came from within the walls around the room, and relaxation music flowed through the air. The music was calm, yet it had a touch of romance.

(Kage) "Whoa, I like the idea of getting to meet her and see all the great things she has, but if this is going the way I think it is..." The girl returned, but only to find that Kage's shyness and nervousness got the better of him. She seemed sort of sad but also relieved, and after a moment, a look of determination shined through her face.

Later that morning at school...

(Chad) "Yo Kage, Kage, Kage, Kage...!" Chad shouted in Kage's face trying to knock him out of his daze.

(Hiroyuki) "Kage, you ok man? You're silent as a muted movie and as red as a tomato." Hiro said trying to get his

attention as well.

(Chad) "KAAAGEEEE!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, he nearly silenced the entire classroom. Kage jumped out of his thoughts and back into reality.

(Kage) "Huh? What is it Chad?" Kage said still blushing with full intent.

Chad got into Kage's face nearly kissing distance, staring at Kage angrily.

(Chad) "Where were you yesterday? Why didn't you call me? And why are

you still blushing? Chad's loud voice gave off an intense wind that had Kage's hair pointed back.

(Kage) "Are you alright? You seem stressed." Kage said with a confused look on his face.

(Hiroyuki) "The problem is, you"ve been sitting there daydreaming for about half an hour now and we've been trying to get you're full attention!"

(Kage) "Oh, sorry. Guess I've got a lot on my mind."

(Hiroyuki) "Oh, I bet." Hiro said suspiciously.

(Kage) "W-What do you mean?"

(Hiroyuki) "You have a girlfriend you never told us about don't you?"

(Kage) "W-What? No way!" Kage said trying to defend himself.

(Chad) "Then why the girly daydream?"

(Kage) "I wasn't daydreaming! And it wasn't Girly!"

(Hiroyuki) "You sat there doing it for so long, I could've ran home to get my camcorder to record it!"

(Kage) "You guys always want to know all the details." Kage said with tears flowing down his face (funny anime crying gesture).

(Both guys) "Hell Yeah!"

(Kage) "Fine. I'll tell you, but you have to sit down, no talking, and no question!"

(Both guys) "Yes sensei." They both bow to him.

(Kage) "How hopeless." He said kind of annoyed.

(Kage) "Ok, here's the thing, there was this girl..."

(Hiroyuki) "Hah! Knew it, girl!" Kage clocked him on the head.

(Kage) "I said no talking if you want to hear it!"

(Hiroyuki) "I got it!" He said shivering as the knot on his head grew.

(Kage) "There's this girl, I don't know her name yet so don't ask, she has raven hair and her eyes the color of her hair, she has pigtails, long pigs too, and she's just..."

(Hiroyuki) "Mega-Mega Cute?"

(Chad) "Mega-Mega Sexy?"

(Kage) "She's unbelievable for a girl her age." They both sink into the floor in bliss as if melting.

(Kage) "She wonderful in ever way, and on top of that, she barely ever talks.

(Hiroyuki) "Hey guys, you know what? I think I've seen her before!"

(Chad) "What?"

(Kage) "R-Really? Where, where?" Kage said getting overexcited.

(Hiroyuki) "If we can escape the eyes of the hawk, we can get out to see her."

(Chad) "But how, she could see out every move while in a deep sleep!"

(Kage) "You guys underestimate me, I keep stuff for just this kind of occasion."

(Chad) "Stuff? What Stuff?"

Kage opened his backpack to reveal cloaking spray cans, voice communicator watches, and sunglasses.

(Chad) "Where do you get this stuff?"

(Kage) "Dude, my parents are like the Japanese modern day versions of Mr. and Mrs. Smith, I can get my hands on stuff like this." They look at Kage as though he was insane.

(Hiroyuki) "I never knew Kage was as crazy as his parents."

(Chad) "Neither have I."

(Kage) "Shut up!"

Kage sprayed the three of them after they got suited up for their mission, they only had 10 minutes to get there to see her and get back undetected.

(Kage) "All right, let's go!" The three of them marched out.

(Teacher) "I smell something, I smell...naughty boys, their tears will taste so delicious when I find them!"

Only seven minutes to go and they were nearing the class C hallway.

(Kage) "Uh, you sure you know where you're going?"

(Hiroyuki) "Of course bro, I see her all the time on my way to the gym, she always seems so quiet and focused on something, like she's worried about something important."

(Kage) "Are you sure?"

(Hiroyuki) "Positive."

(Chad) "I don't know, I usually see him taking the long way to the gym to peek in on the hot art teacher."

(Hiroyuki) "Hey, cut me some slack, I'm trying to help out our bud Kage."

(Kage) "Thanks Hiro." Kage said with a smile.

(Hiroyuki) "Remember this Kage, Hallway C, Class 3."

(Kage) "Got it!"

Now five minutes left, they were finally at C hallway, they all split up in their own directions, Kage went to see that girl he was looking for, Chad went back to class, and Hiro went to look in on that art teacher.

(Kage) "Hmm, Hiro said class 3, right?" Kage said peeking into each classroom.

When he got to class three, he looked around and thought he'd never find her, but then, he looked back toward where his seat would've been and he saw her in the exact same spot.

(Kage) "It's her! And al this, she knew I existed but I didn't know she did, it must've been sad to like someone at you're school who doesn't even know who you are." Kage felt really bad after thinking about it for a moment, he thought back on how he couldn't remember seeing a single person at the girl's house, not even a butler, she must've been so lonely and wanted someone who would be there for her. Kage at least had his family and a few friends, but she had no one, so he figured the least he could do is try to get close to her, maybe to be friends.

(Kage) "Oh Crap! I'll be exposed if I don't get going! The spray ran off just now!" Kage panicked and ran back to class.

Luckily, Kage made it back to class without being detected, so were his buddies, but now Kage has a wrong he has to right.

School ended, the day ended. End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That next morning, Kage caught a headache the moment he got out of bed, he could've swore someone was drowning him in liquor as he slept.

(Kage) "Ooh! My Head!" Kage said in a daze trying to free himself from the edge of his bed.

(Kage) "Wonder where mom and dad went, I don't smell breakfast so mom hasn't cooked this morning. So where are they?" Kage said approaching the stairs. He went down to take a look around downstairs but couldn't find anything. But after inspecting the kitchen, he saw a note on the microwave, it was from mom, in fact she had gotten up earlier than usual to make breakfast and left Kage's in the microwave.

(Kage) "Huh? Wonder what it says." Kage said taking a closer look at the note.

"_Dear Kage, I have gone shopping for things we need, your father had to go to work a little early today to take someone else's shift. I left you're breakfast in the microwave so may need to be reheated by now, I'll be home soon, take care, love and kisses, she already misses, mom._"

(Kage)" Wow, a work of art on a sticky note." Kage was gonna go over to Chad's, but he had other things to do first, to set things right with the mysterious girl he met and take an aspirin before his headache kills him.

(Kage) "Hmm, I guess I should wear something casual, but I'll at least fix up my hair so I don't look like I just got out of bed, and then I'll brush my teeth and take a shower." Kage said heading back upstairs.

Kage turned the shower on and prepared his clothes so he could immediately get ready when he got out. After getting that done, he grabbed a silky orange towel from the towel rack in the bathroom and got into the shower.

(Kage) "Maybe while I'm in the shower, I can plan the day and get ready after I clean up. I could get flowers, but I don't want to make a mistake of getting some she's allergic to, well I could roses, lots of women love roses, that's what I'll do." He washed his face and then the rest of his body following.

Kage got out of the shower and went into his room, he dried off and put on a black and orange hoody with pants that had the same pattern of colors as the hoody he wore above. He walked back down the hall to the bathroom to fix his hair, with a little gel, Kage felt he looked presentable.

(Kage) "Ok, now I'm ready to go, gotta go buy some flowers before I go see her." Kage said grabbing his keys on his way out of his room.

Kage made his way downstairs to the front door and set the alarm, he then locked the door behind him and headed toward the flower shop three blocks down from his house. Sometime after arriving, he noticed there was a sign on the window that read 'half price week on all purchases'." How convenient that the sale had just started the day he wanted to buy flowers.

Kage entered the flower shop and felt a tingle that made him think he had walked into a magical garden.

(Flower Girl) "Why hello there. What can I do for you?" She said so kindly to him as always.

(Kage) "Hello there miss, I'm not getting the usual, I figured I'd get roses this time."

(Flower Girl) "Oh really? For whom are you getting flowers for this time?"

(Kage) "Well, I uh, you see, she's not my girlfriend but...uh, I wanted to buy her flowers as a gift." He said furiously blushing.

(Flower Girl) "Oh! How kind of you Kage!"

(Kage) "Heh heh heh, you think so? Then I'll take a few roses for my friend."

(Flower Girl) "Are you sure she's just a friend?" She said curiously looking deeply onto his face expecting a shred of doubt.

(Kage) "Uh, y-yeah, just a friend." He continues to blush.

(Flower Girl) "well alright, I'll get some freshly picked ones for you, be just a minute." The woman walks into the back of the store to an indoor greenhouse full of many types of flowers.

(Kage) "I sure hope she likes them, I want to apologize properly to her when I get there." Kage thought to himself.

As he waited for her to return with the roses he wanted, he turned to look out of the store front window. As he stared outside, he hadn't noticed the time he was in

the store but it had started raining, Kage stood there watching the people walk in the downpour of rain. About five minutes later he saw someone coming from

down the street with an umbrella that had a white hare handle, he couldn't clear see the person's face, but he could slightly see the person had raven hair. In

fear that it was the girl he was going to see, he put his hood over his head the moment she got close to the store and prayed she wasn't coming there. She passed

the store by and kept going, his panic session has ended, but the fact that he threw his hood on so fast messed his hair up again, so now he has to go see her with his usual bed hair look.

(Flower Girl) "I'm back! Here are you're flowers sir!" Kage walked over to the register to purchase the flowers.

(Flower Girl)

"Oh my! What happened to you're hair?" She shrieked in shock.

(Kage) "I thought it would be best if I went back to my original hairdo, the rain would probably mess it up anyway." He said to protect the real reason his hair was a mess.

(Flower Girl) "Well, alright then. That'll be 9.95." Kage paid for the flowers and waved to her on the way out.

(Flower Girl) "Good luck Kage!"

Kage was now ready to go see her, but then he started to think that maybe today would be a bad day to show up at her house. But all doubts aside, Kage continued on to go see her, he quickly walked back towards home so he can take his favorite shortcut to get there faster. Sometime later, he arrived at the front gate and paused to take a deep breath, he entered the gate and began to shiver all over from nervousness. But Kage knew he couldn't afford to be afraid, so he shook it off and went up to the front door. For a while he knocked and knocked, and he'd wait in between every few knocks to see if she'd answer. He put the flowers behind his back as to hide them for later in order to surprise her.

After knocking at the door a third time, he got an answer, it was the girl Kage was hoping to see, but as she slowly opened the door, the second she saw Kage, she hurried to close the door back.

(Kage) "Wait! Please, just wait a minute."

She paused for a moment.

(Kage) "I realize now, that what I did the other day was wrong, and I wish I'd never done it, I only hope that you can forgive me and give me a chance to make up for it. Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?" He put his head down in shame, and was half expecting her to shut the door in his face, but she didn't.

She opened the door and walked over to him, she put her soft hand on his face, raised his head, and gave her gentle smile to him like before. This indicated to Kage that she was saying it's going to be ok. She stepped to his side, wrapped her arms around his arm, lightly grabbed his hand, and pulled him inside once again. She repeated everything she did the first time he came over as though to create her version of a perfect day with him, Kage sat on the bed and held out the flowers to her. Stunned by her

gift, her face flared with a red so red, you'd think she create the color herself. She couldn't even utter a word of thanks as much as she wish she could have, she put her head down hoping this intense shyness phase would pass soon.

(Kage) "You're really shy aren't you? Mainly around me right?"

She nodded.

(Kage) "Well, I'll always be there when you need me, you don't have to be afraid of me, I understand I may be a stranger, but deep down, I'm probably the nicest person you could ever meet. Well, as everyone says anyway." She slightly lifted her head enough to see his face and her red flare lifted from her little by little.

(Girl) "Thank...you." She said softly.

(Kage) "Anytime you need me, I'll be there."

(Girl) "I'm...sorry... I couldn't tell you... when you asked me...my name before. I feel like i'm overwhelmed...with shyness whenever you're around...I'm sorry..."

(Kage) "If you'd like, you can tell me now. Would you like that?"

(Girl) "...Yes, my name is...Dawn, Dawn Celeste."

(Kage) "Its very lovely to meet you Ms. Celeste, my name is Kage, Kage Masaki. If you want, maybe we can be friends."

(Dawn) "I wish...we could be much more than that." She thought to herself.

(Kage) "This is awkward. I feel like there's something I should say right now, but I can't figure out what it is."

(Dawn) "Please say you want to be with me!" She shouted in her head.

(Kage) "Dawn, I feel like, when I'm with you, I..." Kage felt something strange come over him, almost as if he couldn't control his body anymore, he started to lose consciousness for some reason. When Kage finally woke up, he immediately got up and looked at Dawn.

(Kage) "Oh man, I am so sorry I passed out like that. I..." He paused noticing she was showing no reaction to what he was saying.

(Kage) "Um, is everything alright, you look like you've gone beat red again. What happened?" Dawn looked at him as her heart pounded fiercely in her chest.

(Dawn) "You...You...You kissed me..."

(Kage) "I did what?" She put her head in her lap shaking her head trying to calm herself down.

(Dawn) "You paused for a moment... then you got this look in your eyes...and then you leaned in and kissed me.

(Kage) "I am so sorry, I shouldn't have done that without you're permission, even if it was accidental I..." He froze. Kage's words were halted, but not just his words, but his lips themselves.

Dawn for some reason, has deep feelings for him that Kage has never known about, she let herself go and took what she felt was hers. Her soft smooth sweet lips, made him blaze on the inside, he felt like his soul was set afire by a force cause by her innate passions for him. This time, they both fainted from the sheer heat their emotions radiated that was intensifying the atmosphere in the room around them. Kage ended up staying over night because of this, and gained a new feeling that he never would have thought existed, for once, he felt what it was like to fall in love.

Chapter 3 pt. 1

The next morning...

(Kage) " Oh Shit! What have i done?" I've got to get home now!" Kage jumped up in a panic.

He ran down the tower of stairs and smelt a faint scent of a heavenly breakfast, Kage rushed down to see what Dawn was cooking and found a table stuffed with food, pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausages, and a jug of orange huice with glass cups on the side.

(Dawn) (Humming) "My very first night with Kage! It was so magical! It was like his heart was expressing his true feelings for me even without him knowing! Maybe all this time of waiting will finally be rewarded!" She whispered to herself.

(Kage) "Wow, Did yu make all this Dawn! It looks so good!"

(Dawn) "Thank You, i got up at 5:00 to prepare a wonderful breakfast for you."

(Kage) "Emeryming mrooks mreat!" he mumbled stuffing a pancake in his mouth trying to tell her everything looks great.

(Dawn) "I'm glad you like it. Why don't you sit down. Eat as much as you like Kage."

(Kage) "Well, alright, i guess i could for a bit." Kage said lowering into a chair. Kage put everything he wanted onto his plate as Dawn finished cooking and joined him.

(Kage) "This is delicious, this is like my mom's cooking, no, this towers over my mom's cooking!" he said as tears came to his eyes melting over the food. Dawn smiled

happily while slowly pinching at her food, as she watched Kage eat and grab so fiercely at the food before him.

Kage never noticed Dawn watching him until after he finished, for some reason, she was blushing hard and long like she was in a daydream. they both stared at each other silently for a while, as moments went by, Dawn's face would more and more rapidly pulse red, turning her usual shy color. Kage's heart pounded, he could sense something about to happen, he desperately wanted to break that solid eye contact the yhad, but minutes after trying, Dawn did so herself by putting her head down. The suspense between the two calmed and their faces changes back to normal. but just when Kage started to relax, Dawn stood up and walked over to his side of the table, the newly revived suspense erupted in Kage's chest and cause his shyness t orush out of control. As Dawn made her way to his side, her face started to glow, along with Kage's. the most unexpected thing happened, Dawn got in frot of Kage, sat onto his lap, and stared him in his eyes. "What was going on" was all Kage could think about,

it was like Dawn was a totally different person at this moment.

She would've seemed lustful just by looking at her, but by the look in her eyes, she was feeling more loving and passionate for Kage, even he had to admit to himself

that he was developing dep feelings toward her that would plague him whenever she stared at him.

(Kage) "Um, D-Dawn?" Kage said nervously.

(Dawn) "..." she struggled t osay a word. She put her hand on his face and stroked it gently, her eyes seemed to burn like pure fire now.

(Dawn) "I...I want you...to be with me always." Her voice was soft as a whisper. She leaned forward slowly as though trying to give him the most passionate kiss imaginable. Now it seemed Kage was the one glowing red, as her soft lips met hi, the flames between them burned intensely and it grew and grew until they were both literally sweating.

(Kage) "Um, i think we forgot there was... school today." He said as he escaped the grasp she had on him.

(Dawn) "...Oh, i totally forgot... i'm sorry...I wasn't myself. Not that... i didn't want to kiss you." Dawn said getting up from his lap.

(Kage) "Maybe i should get home to change, you should get ready too, i'll meet you there, okay?"

(Dawn) "Y-Yeah, sure." Kage left, Dawn's face burned red and smoke rose from her head, the was she acted was as if she was only half conscious of her actions and couldn't stop what she was doing. Kage ran home to get ready for schhol and he still couldn't erase the blush from his face, Kage was lucky his parents never noticed he hadn't come come back last night and went to bed early yesterday. He was able to sneak in before the woke up.

(In an

Unknown Garden pt. 2)

(Genreal) "It appears our project has made quite a lot of progress."

(Sinister Figure) " Must i retrieve it?"

(General) "Not just yet, let it play some more before we make chase and complete our "experiment."

(Sinister Figure) "Sir." The door in the far back of the garden opened, and a blonde haired figure came forth and approached the general.

(Sinister Figure) "Master, sir you can't be serious!"

(General) "I did what was necessary."

(Sinister Figure) "But he is too dangerous to set free, who knows what mayhem he'll cause!"

(General) "Need i remind you, i can place you within the chanber in which he was just released from in the snap of a finger?"

(Sinister Figure) "...No sir."

(General) "Then get prepared, we depart soon."

(Kurokami High School, Classroom)

(Chad) "Yo Kage, where you been man?"

(Kage) "i've been busy, sorry i didn't call or anything."

(Hiroyuki) "Doing what? Chores?"

(Kage) "I went back to se that girl yesterday and..."

(Hiroyuki) "Oh Kage! How could you! You went over there without telling us and you two had s-"

(Chad) "Hiro, not here!" Chad said covering his mouth.

(Hiroyuki) " Anyway, what happened?"

(Kage) "Well, we uh..." Just the thought of what happened made his face shift and turn red.

(Chad) "So something did happen then."

(Kage) "You could say that."

(Chad and Hiro) "OOOH! Tell us all the details!" These two sounded like women in a salon asking Kage a million questions about the other day.

(Kage)"I can't do that to her, you guys may be my buds, but if she wanted me to tell anyone about us so soon, then i would've already told you." He said biting the eraser on his pencil.

Right when Chad and Hiro started to calm down, they heard a thundering running sound coming from down the hallway.

A group of women burst into the classroom, luckily their teacher wasn't around lest the girls get in trouble for coming here in the middle of class. all of them came straight toward Kage and the others and had huge smiles on their faces.

(Girl #1) "Hey! are you Kage?"

(Kage) "Uh..." the pencil fell from his mouth.

(Girl #2) "Well are you or not?"

(Kage) " Y-Yeah, i am..."

(Girl #1) "I knew it! You're just the way Dawn described you!"

(Kage) "Wait, you know Dawn?"

(Chad) "Who's Dawn?"

(Kage) "The girl I was telling you about."

(Chad) "Oh yeah...never knew such a quiet girl ran with such a troupe."

(Hiroyuki) "Kage...Introduce me..." Hiro drooled at the beautiful women before him.

(Chad) "Down fido..."

(Girl #3) "Yup, we're friends of Dawn! We wanted to check you out, to see if our little Dawn didn't start doting someone who wasn't right for her."

(Kage) "I see, so that's why you're here, how is she?"

(Girl #2) " hmm, you should know that better than anyone!" She winked.

(Kage) "eh heh heh...eh"

(Chad) "Wow Kage, gettin close to one of them, made you best friends with the rest of them."

(Girl #1) "How 'bout you meet us in the hall near the cafeteria after this period?"

(Hiroyuki) "He'll be there!" Hiro said proudly.

(Kage) "Thank you Hiro. that was very needed." Kage slurred sarcastically.

The group exited the classroom and went back to where they came from. It was only a few minutes later that class ended.

Kage, Hiro, and Chad went to the appointed place they were asked to come to and saw the girls already there waiting for them. What awaited Kage made him dread approaching the group, that is, until he saw Dawn looking around them to see him, then his heart pounded swiftly but soundly.

Chapter 3 pt. 1 end.


End file.
